


Mai on Kyakoda

by The Rambling Mai (Loopy)



Series: Mai's Ramblings [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, No Bashing, Parody, Zero Punctuation - Freeform, and making up what she doesn't know, and sometimes lying just for her amusement, just mai interpreting everything in the worst possible light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy/pseuds/The%20Rambling%20Mai
Summary: Mai's secret thoughts on all the Avatar ships- and you know the funny is coming when the driest, most critical personality in the show decides to let it all out! Everything Avatar is analyzed and described in the most ridiculous way possible! A fandom classic!Today, Mai looks at one of many ships running around pop-culture with a dead mother involved: KYAKODA!!
Relationships: Hakoda/Kya (Avatar)
Series: Mai's Ramblings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Mai on Kyakoda

  
  


**Mai on... Kyakoda!**

"Successful adult relationships are rare enough on Avatar: The Last Airbender, but one that somehow managed to generate a minimal amount of suspense was the devastatingly tragic SNIFF SNIFF marriage between Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe and Kya She of that Silly Little Necklace.

"The necklace itself used to be Old Lady Kanna's betrothal necklace that she got from Old Geezer Pakku and even though she ran a full 180 degrees of a world away from him, she kept it as some kind of morbid family heirloom and it was eventually passed to Kya. I don't know if Kanna was Kya's mother or Hakoda's mother but to be honest I have trouble telling Boy Water Tribes from Girl Water Tribes except for Sokka with his fantastic sculpted chest and hot ears and tasty bronze skin and I kind lost track of what I was talking about OH YEAH so the end result was that Kya married her brother Hakoda and took to wearing the necklace as it was the only jewelry in the whole tribe. They bounced out two little kids, one of which was Waterbending prodigy Katara and since she was the only bender in the whole tribe BECAUSE HER GRANDFATHER WAS A NORTHERN MASTER BENDER HINT HINT Hakoda had the bright idea of plastering 'Waterbender Teacher Wanted See Hakoda' posters all over the world's lower hemisphere.

"According to family lore NO NOT MY FAMILY I'M TALKING ABOUT THE INBRED TRIBALS the Fire Nation took notice of this and tracked him down to politely inquire as to why he he needed a teacher but they quickly dispensed with the pleasantries and started lighting things aflame. I don't see how that explains how a high ranking Firebender wound up alone with Kya in her house but you know me I don't question things like that primarily because I know I'll vomit if I get a good mental picture going. Kya pretended to be a Waterbender in order to spare her preciously annoying daughter who walked in on them at the wrong moment and was SHOCKED, SHOCKED to find out that the Firebending home-wrecker had orders to cook her like a cheap greasy fireflake.

"Hakoda was absolutely devastated and like all grieving husbands started taking long boat rides with his tall and handsome best friend Bato who I notice the kiddies are VERY familiar with and everyone wound up happy or at least as happy as anyone is in this messed up little world. Since then a lot of people have started talking about how Hakoda is absolutely destined to get it on with Zuko's mom but I think that's a terribly tasteless thing to say primarily because it means my boyfriend will have SOMETHING NEW TO WHINE ABOUT ALL THE TIME as we gaze at sunsets together.

"Why this is considered entertainment, I'll never understand."

**Author's Note:**

> Screenshot manip by [Kyoshi-Fan](https://www.deviantart.com/kyoshi-fan)


End file.
